Spooked
by DancingKitKat
Summary: It's just an ordinary Halloween in Radiator Springs until Lightning dares Kelly to spend the night in a seemingly haunted house. Being the dare-devil she is, she accepts (and places a bet on it). She may just live to regret her decisions - assuming she stays alive long enough, of course. Companion to Different; Humanized. Rated T for some scary scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, you guys, so I'm writing an AWESOME story for Halloween! Yaaay! :D It's a sort of companion to Different, because Kelly, Shannon, and Andrea are in it, but you don;t have to read Different to be able to follow what's going on in here, but I would recommend it.

This fanfiction's going to be humanized this time - my first humanized Cars fanfiction. Again, yaaay!;) Also, Doc's going to be younger, like mid-thirtys or forty, just because. Kelly's still going to adopted, though. Her parents tragically and somewhat ironically died in a car crash in June, 2006, and Doc adopted her because he was bored and needed to do something with his money. xD And just so we don't have to worry about Kelly being depressed about their death, they were terrible parents and she didn't care when they died. (Just BTW, I didn't get this idea from my own life - my parents are awesome and loving, and I love them a ton, so yeah)

Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Kelly's P.O.V.**

I sat against Flo's cafe, absentmindedly tossing a Frisbee up and down. The July sun glared down on me, and I was grateful for my cool tank top.

I looked around the bustling town and smiled. It had been about two years since Lightning McQueen had stumbled upon Radiator Springs, and life had certainly brightened up since then. The town was full of tourists and new citizens, and I was almost never bored or lonely anymore.

Except for today.

My friends Shannon and Andrea were both on vacation with their families, it was a Wednesday so all the adults were busy working, and the Internet chose today to not work. Sigh. It chose to fail right as I was about to win the Minecraft Hunger Games, screw it.

I was looking blankly around the area, thinking about life, and then I realized I was tossing air instead of my plastic Frisbee. "Huh?"

Someone snorted from above me, and I looked up, squinting through the sunlight. Lightning was grinning down at me, my yellow Frisbee in his right hand. "Distracted, much?"

"Lightning!" I half laughed at his joke, half whined at his success of making me look like a fool, and stood up. I hugged him swiftly. "You're back already! How was the race? I didn't get to see it because I was too lazy to get out of bed at nine in the morning and the DVR wasn't working."

"I won," he said happily.

"Awesome! Congratulations," I smiled.

"Eh, it's no big deal," Lightning claimed, trying to play it cool, but apparently he was pretty proud of his win, because he was so busy basking in his glory he didn't notice I had slipped the Frisbee out of his hands until after I was tossing it back up and down in the air again. "Hey! How'd you -"

"I'm awesome, that's how," I smirked. He snatched at it and I ran off down the street, laughing teasingly like the mature fifteen-year-old I was. I could hear Lightning running after me, his feet pounding against the sidewalk, but there was no way he'd catch up to me.

Or so I thought.

"Hey!" I yelped as he snatched it out of my hand and started off. I raced after him and grabbed it out of his hands. He made a grab for it and my hand instinctively shot backwards. The Frisbee slipped out of my hand and whizzed away. I whipped around and watched it slid between the cracks of two walls of a house about three buildings down the street from Red's firehouse. It was one of the few old buildings that had not yet been refurbished and reopened. I frowned. How had that crack even been big enough for the Frisbee to slid through? Weird.

"Aw, crap," I groaned.

"Sorry," Lightning apologized. "I'll go get it."

"Thanks," I started as Lightning walked to the door and reached for the knob. "Hey, don't you need a key? I mean, it's got to be lo - it's not locked."

The door slid open with a loud creak. Lightning peered in. "Oh, it's nasty in here."

"How nasty can it be?" I asked as I walked to the deserted building and stepped in. "Oh, ew."

It was the classic deserted old house. There were dirty wooden floors, dirty walls, dirty ceiling, dirty everything. The bright sunlight could barely break through the dust on the windows, so it was pretty dim. The floorboards creaked as I stepped another foot into the room. There were cobwebs in all the corners, and I could barely make out an old piano or organ in the right corner of the room. There was a moldy-looking couch by the wall next to the piano, about five feet away from the left of the musical instrument. In the center of the room was a cobwebby, round table and three chairs gathered around it.

There were a couple of old, faded portraits on the walls, and I could have sworn their eyes were following Lightning and me. I was wondering if that pretty lady hanging above the couch was hoping Lightning was single - I was sure Sally would seriously not like the way she was eying her boyfriend. All the portraits wore old Victorian clothes, and I thought that the lady that was eying Lightning greedily looked like she might be choking from that diamond choker that had a death grip around her already too-thin neck. Seriously, she looked like a giraffe with tight brown curls and lipstick.

"Creepy," Lightning muttered. I had to agree.

"It's like a haunted mansion from some horror film. I can practically hear the ghosts moaning and screaming at night," I joked. Lightning gave a small chuckle.

"Where's that stupid Frisbee?" he wondered aloud. He looked around slightly nervously. I laughed.

"Dude, are you scared?"

"What? No! I'm Lightning McQueen, I'm not scared of some old house," Lightning insisted. I rolled my eyes and stepped ahead - straight into a cobweb.

"EEK!" I shrieked, swatting at my face and succeeding in poking myself in the eye. Lightning jogged over and started to brush the cobweb from my hair, but then froze. At that moment, I felt something creeping around on my head.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed, jumping around like a lunatic and swatting at my head repeatedly. "SPIDER, SPIDER, SPIDER!"

"KELLY, CHILL!" Lightning yelled over my screams.

"I WILL NOT CHILL!"

Lightning ran over and took a whack at the spider on my head, but seemed to only succeed in painfully hitting me in the head. I fell over, my arms flailing around, and landed on the dirty floor. "OH MY GOSH, IT'S ON MY HAND, IT'S ON MY HAND, HELP ME!"

Lightning jumped around like a little girl, shrieking and waving his hand around. I looked up as a small black something flew off it and landed on the floor, where it scuttled away. I snorted and picked myself up, brushing myself off. "Smooth."

"Right back out you. Now come on, let's find that stinking Frisbee."

But before we could move, we heard someone holler, "Kelly? McQueen?" from outside. It was Sheriff. I froze.

"Oh, dang, are we in trouble?" I asked.

"I would guess yes," Lightning replied. "C'mon."

"What about my Frisbee?" Lightning stared at me with an 'are you serious?' face. "Ugh, never mind."

Lightning and I guiltily trudged out of the building. "Hey, Sheriff."

"What were you two doin' in there? It's probably dangerous! And how did you get the key?" Sheriff admonished us.

"The door was unlocked," I replied in a bored tone. "And we were in there because Lightning is a dork."

"And incredibly rich, famous, and handsome," Lightning reminded me. I shot him a 'seriously? Shut up!' look. He obeyed, thank goodness.

"What's going on here, Sheriff?"

"Doc! Hi!" I cheerily greeted my guardian as he casually strolled up to us, and I gave him a hug. He smiled at me briefly, but then turned serious and looked back at Sheriff.

"These two were in this abandoned building for no good reason," Sheriff explained in his Southern accent. Doc frowned and looked down at me.

"What were you doing in there? It's dangerous!"

"And haunted," Sheriff muttered. Lightning, Doc, and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"It's haunted," Sheriff repeated somewhat sheepishly.

I frowned. Was this another one of Sheriff's ghost stories? "Really?"

"Yes!" Sheriff said in a harsh tone that took me aback. "One hundred years ago, a young woman named Katie Jackson lived in that there house. She was engaged to a man named John Henry, who was drafted into the army soon after their engagement. Katie spent over a year waiting for him, joyfully planning their wedding and life together once he would get home, only to finally get the news he had died. Katie couldn't believe the news when she heard it, and was so devastated she ran out the door, sobbing hysterically. A carriage was coming down the street, and the driver didn't see Katie. The horse reared in surprise and it's hooves came crashing upon the young woman, who died instantly. It's said that her ghost haunts these very parts, wailing and crying for her beloved to come back to her."

Doc, Lightning, and I were silent. "Seriously? Sheriff, that's the cheesiest ghost story I've ever heard of," I said doubtfully.

"Kelly, I - wait, did you say _cheese?_" Lightning gasped, his eyes lighting up. "I love cheese! I think I have some crackers at my house, c'mon!"

Lightning started to run off towards his place, but I grabbed the back of his red T-shirt and pulled him back. "There is no cheese, Lightning, it's an expression," I sighed in exasperation. Lightning deflated like a balloon, his goofy grin sliding off his face. I facepalmed. "How old are you?" I demanded. Lightning opened his mouth to reply, but I cut him off. "Never mind, I decided I don't want to know. Moving on, seriously, Sheriff, you think this story is real?'

"IT IS REAL!" he hollered, and we all jumped. A couple of people came out of their shops to see what all the commotion was about. "I've heard Miss Jackson sobbing her grief into the night sky myself! You just wait, someday you may see her yourself, and I bet she won't be too darn pleased about your breaking into her house!"

And with that, the seemingly deranged Sheriff spun around on his heel and stalked away. Doc, Lightning, and I exchanged glances. "He's crazier than Lizzie," I commented.

"I AM NOT!" Sheriff yelled from down the block. My eyebrows shot up my forehead - I had no idea how he had heard me from where he was. Weird.

"Oookay," I drawled. Lightning looked at the house excitedly.

"I didn't know Radiator Springs had it's very own ghost! That's awesome!" he proclaimed as Sally walked up. She smiled and hugged Lightning.

"Hi, welcome back," she greeted him. They exchanged a kiss, and Doc covered my eyes.

"Doc!" I complained. "I'm not six anymore!" I pulled his hand away from my eyes and instantly wished I hadn't. It wasn't Sally and Lightning that grossed me out, no, it was the seagull that was attacking a customer at Flo's. The two were now locked in a furious battle over Flo's famous brownies, and let me tell you, that bird was not going down without a fight.

I looked away from the demonic seagull. "Hi, Sally," I greeted the young lawyer. She smiled at Doc and me, her hand intertwined with Lightning's.

"How's everything going here?"

"Sheriff insists that house is haunted," I said, pointing at Katie Jackson's house. "Come on, why would I believe that?"

"Well, there was a young woman named Katie Jackson that lived there once, but I don't know if she haunts that place. Then again, there is something about that house that gives me the creeps," Sally commented.

"It does look like something out of The Amityville Horror," I commented, then I bit my lip as Doc shot me a sharp look.

"Isn't that rated R?" he demanded to know.

"Erm... Oh, wow, look at that seagull go," I pointed at the seagull, which was still fighting for the brownie. Doc glanced over at it, then back at me. "Erm... I just saw pictures, I didn't watch the real thing!"

Silence.

"Okay, maybe I did... Sorry?"

Doc rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

"...Buy me a pony?"

"Since when did you want a pony?"

"I dunno."

Doc shook his head, but I saw the corners of his mouth twitch. "Okay, so yeah. That house definitely isn't haunted. Ghosts don't even exist," I rolled my eyes as Mater walked past.

"But da Ghostlight does!" he exclaimed as he stopped by us. I groaned - I didn't want to get into this argument again.

"Yeah, sure," I sighing. Then I snickered.

"What's so funny?" Lightning asked me.

"When that spider landed on your hand..." I mimicked him flailing around. "'Ah, spider! Get it off, get it off!'"

"I was not like that!"

"SUUURE."

"Was not!"

"Dude, you totally flipped."

"Hypocrite."

"Huh?"

"When that spider was on your head, you totally freaked out" Lightning reminded me.

"There's a difference between a spider on your head and on your hand! You would have just died of fright if that had been you!" I taunted. Sally and Doc raised their eyebrows. Okay, maybe that was a little harsh. I was about to apologize, but Lightning beat me to speaking.

"Are you calling me a coward? I bet a could last way longer in that house than you."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "Is that a challenge, McQueen?"

"Yes, it is. I challenge you to stay with me in that house on Halloween night, and whoever runs out first has to give the other fifty bucks," Lightning challenged.

"Um, Stickers, I think Kelly's a little young to bet," Sally pointed out. He sighed.

"Fine. The loser has to give the winner all their Halloween candy."

"You're on!" I cried. I spit on my hand and held it out to Lightning, who did the same.

"Oh, no you you don't!" Doc interrupted, pulling my hand away from his. He cringed as my spittle got on his hand, but he just wiped it off. "You can do the dare, but no spit!"

"Fine," I muttered. Buzzkill.

"See you Halloween, Hudson," Lightning smirked, and walked off.

"We live in the same town - we'll see each other five billion times before Halloween!" I pointed out. He sighed.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make things hard for you."

Lightning looked over his shoulder at me with his right eyebrow raised. I smiled innocently. He shook his head and kept walking. He reached for Sally's hand, but she darted away, laughing. "Not until you wash that spit off your hand," she laughed. Lightning licked his hand and held it out.

"Is that good enough for you?"

Sally laughed and took his wrist and wiped his palm on his pants leg, then took it. "Good enough."

* * *

Four months later, on Halloween, I had completely forgotten about our deal. I was at Flo's, talking to Shannon and Andrea and snacking on some Halloween treats, when Lightning walked up to us. "Hey," he greeted us pleasantly.

"Hey, Light," I replied, smiling. "Happy Halloween."

"Thanks, you too. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Oh, yeah. This is probably my last year trick or treating. I know, maybe I'm a bit old for it, but hey, it's free candy!"

"I wasn't talking about trick-or-treating, I was talking about staying in the haunted house."

I frowned, trying to remember what he was talking about. "What - oh." I mentally cursed. "Seriously, you want to do that? We made that deal four months ago. It's stupid!"

"Yeah, but a deal's a deal," Lightning pointed out. I facepalmed.

"Oh, fine. But you can bet you'll be coughing up all your candy tomorrow!" I taunted. Lightning snorted.

"Sure."

"What are you talking about?" Shannon asked, confused. Andrea nodded as she popped a pumpkin cookie in her mouth, then nearly choking on a clump of frosting. Shannon hit her on the back, and the frosting went down the right way.

"Thanks," Andrea gasped. She glanced at the platter of tempting cookies, and pushed them away from her. Lightning and I explained about Sheriff's tale and the dare. "Can I join?" Andrea asked eagerly.

"Oooh, me too?" Shannon pitched in. Lightning and I looked at each other, and I shrugged.

"The more the merrier," I proclaimed as Sally and Mater walked up.

"Hey, guys!" Mater greeted us happily. "Happy Hallaween!"

"You too," I said, smiling. I offered him a cookie, which he gratefully accepted. He sat down as Sally and Lightning wrapped their arms around each others waists.

"What are you talking 'bout?" Sally asked us. Lightning explained as Doc and Sheriff walked up. Doc sat down at our table without a word and took a cookie, ignoring my protests. "Can I join?"

"Oh, me too?" Mater begged, brushing cookie crumbs off his mouth.

"Sure," Lightning agreed.

"You guys are stayin' in there? Do y'all have a death wish or something?" Sheriff asked, flabbergasted. Lightning shrugged.

"It'll be fun," he said. I rolled my eyes. Nothing more fun than staying the night on a cold, dirty floor surrounded by spiders. Yippee.

"You guys can't just stay in there! It's not your house," Sheriff reminded us.

"It's nobody's, really, Sheriff," Sally pointed out.

Sheriff sighed. "You guys at least need a responsible chaperone!"

"I'm responsible!" Sally, Lightning, Mater, Shannon, Andrea, and I all exclaimed at the same time. Sheriff rolled his eyes.

"Doc, what do you say we keep an eye on these hooligans tonigh'?"

Doc shrugged. "As long as they have snacks and TV."

I facepalmed. "Really, Doc? I could expect that from Lightning, maybe, but you?"

"Hey!" Lightning protested. "Did you just compare me to that thing?"

Doc glared at Lightning.

"No, I compared him to you," I explained logically. Lightning and Doc just gave me a look as Flo walked up.

"How did y'all like the cookies?" she asked in her cheerful, booming voice.

"They rocked, Flo," I said, smiling at the ex-showgirl. Ramone also walked up and reached for a cookie, but I smacked her hand away. "My cookies! Mine!"

Ramone made another grab and snagged on. He popped it in his mouth. "Mm, great job, baby!" he exclaimed, spraying cookie crumbs everywhere. Or at least I think that's what he said. I couldn't completely make it out. "So, whatcha all doin' tonight?" Ramone asked. "Are you three still trick-or-treating?" He pointed at Shannon, Andrea, and me, who all nodded.

"Yup, and then we have to stay in that 'haunted' house down the street overnight because Lightning is a dork," I rolled my eyes. Ramone raised his eyebrows.

"Ooh, sounds spooky!" he said. "Can Flo and I join?"

"Sure," I agreed. It seemed like everyone was coming. Luigi, Guido, Fillmore, Sarge, and Red walked over to us and reached for Flo's cookies, clearing the plate. I groaned. "Those were my cookies! I paid for them and I got none!"

"Here, I can go bring out some more for ya, honey," Flo suggested. I slouched in my chair and smiled at her.

"That'd be great, thanks, Flo," I smiled. "Without you, I'd probably starve among these buffoons."

"What'a are you doing'a tonight for'a Halloween?" Luigi asked, munching on my cookie. I sighed, knowing where this was going, and explained our little expedition. A minute later, we had six more eager troops. Yes, six. Lizzie walked over on her wheelchair halfway through and decided to join. No one thought this was a good idea, but she convinced us she would be fine. It helped that she promised to bring Kit Kats and Doritos to the 'party'.

Flo brought out the cookies and everyone dove for them. I tried to jump in, but came out of the fight cookie-less. I looked around at the group, watching as everyone munched their cookies. Red tapped me on he shoulder and offered me a cookie. I smiled at his sweetness. "Thanks, Red, but you go ahead."

Red shook his head and revealed another cookie in his other hand. "Aww, thanks, Red," I smiled at the firefighter and accepted my cookie. I looked around at the group, most of whom had watched the exchange (Lightning, Ramone, and Mater had been too busy devouring their cookies). "See? This is why he's my favorite."

* * *

OK, hope you guys liked this chapter! Did I get all the accents right? Hopefully, I'll update tomorrow, and the party can get staaarted! :D :D :D

Follows make me smile, favorites make my day, and reviews are what keep me going on bad days.

Y'all know you're gonna have to click those 'follow', 'favorite', and review buttons after that. ;)

Oh! Before I go - I saw Despicable Me 2 on Monday! Spoiler alert: It was awesome! I LOVE the Minions!

Thanks for reading!

Kitty


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter, but I'm assuming everyone here knows that I don't own Cars. Shannon belongs to Laura, a.k.a Speed I Am Speed. I just own anyone else you don't recognize from the movies, like Kelly.

* * *

Lizzie forgot the Kit Kats and Doritos.

Scratch that - she just ate 'em all.

That lady isn't as innocent as she seems.

OK, so after trick-or-treating ending, all the dare-devils that were spending the night in Katie Jackson's old house met at Flo's, where we all crammed into a large booth except for Lightning and me, who were basically the leaders. We were all armed with sleeping bags, pillows, flashlights, and a fly swatter.

"Lightning, what's with the fly swatter?" I asked the racer, confused. He shrugged, looking slightly guilty and uncomfortable as everyone turned to look at him.

"Erm... I don't... like... spiders," he confessed. I rolled my eyes.

"Good Lord, you're hopeless," I moaned.

"But I have Twixs."

"WHAT?! WHERE?!"

Everyone stared at Sheriff, who looked even more excited than the time he got that new siren for his cruiser. "What? I like Twixs. Sue me."

I facepalmed, but had I to agree that Twixs are pretty awesome. "Okay, does everyone have everything?"

Everyone nodded, except for Mater. "Mater?"

"Where are we s'posed to go to da bathroom in dat house if we're staying dere all night?"

I facepalmed again. However, he had a point - now that I thought about it, I was pretty sure Katie Jackson's house didn't have working indoor plumbing.

"Kelly, someday you're going to hurt yourself doing that so much," Sally commented. I took my head out of my hand and stared at her with a weird look on my face. She shrugged. "I'm just saying."

"Okay, well, as weird as Mater's question seems, he has a point," Doc said, looking around at everyone.

"Unfortunately, they're right," Sally said uncomfortably, looking at Lightning and me. I sighed.

"Everyone just go use the bathroom now and drop the weird talk," I ordered. Everyone scrambled out of the booth and went to relieve themselves except for Mater. "Mater? Don't you, um, want to go, too? You're the one that brought up the bathroom talk, anyways."

"Nah, I'm good."

We were silent for a moment, then Mater jumped up and raced towards the bathroom. I tried to facepalm, but Sally, who was exiting the restroom, grabbed my wrist. "Seriously, you're gonna get hurt."

* * *

Ten minutes later, we walked down the otherwise deserted Main Street. I clicked the button on my flashlight, and it flickered on. I looked around with it. There wasn't anyone besides us and that demonic seagull from July. We all decided to avoid it.

"Okay, here we are," I said. I turned the knob on Katie's house, and the door creaked open. "Seriously, why isn't this locked if it's supposed to be 'dangerous' and 'haunted'?"

"Maybe the ghost-a unlocks it," Luigi suggested as we all crept in, looking around everywhere. I rolled my eyes.

"Luigi, there is no ghost," I assured him. Everyone froze and pointed their flashlights up at the ceiling as a loud creak emitted from upstairs.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked nervously. holding the handle of her bag with her stuff in it so tightly her knuckles turned paper-white.

"It's just the house settling," I explained.

"Well, this thing is like a hundred years old already. Hasn't it had enough time to settle?" Lightning reasoned. I gave him a funny look, then turned away.

"Okay, were should we sleep?"

"What are our choices?" Flo asked. I looked around.

"Hmm... The floor, the floor, and the floor!" I said happily.

"Great," Sally said dryly. Flo looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ya want me to sleep on _that_ floor?" she asked me in a disbelieving voice.

"Hey, you're the one that wanted to come," I pointed out. Flo sighed and went off in search of a somewhat clean spot.

"Did anyone think to bring a broom?" I asked. Everyone but Flo was gathered in a pack by the door, not wanting to get dirty/disturb the ghosts/get spider-ed. Nobody spoke up. "Is it too late for someone to go out and get one?"

I looked at Lightning. He shook his head. "Dang."

I stepped away and looked around for a closet. There was a door on the left of the couch, about ten feet away, and I approached it.

"Kelly, I wouldn't -"

I ignored Sally and flung the door open. Andrea shrieked and tried to jump in Shannon's arms, but forgetting that fifteen-year-old, five foot six Shannon is only a hundred pounds, and that she is five foot eight and a hundred thirty-five pounds. (Shannon's tiny, and I like to call her a canary - it seriously annoys her) Naturally, Shannon fell down under Andrea, and the two ended up in a flailing heap on the floor. "Andrea, it's just a kitchen!"

Andrea popped up from her position on the floor and peered into the obviously unkempt kitchen. "Oh. Whoops."

Shannon snorted and mimicked Andrea's freak-out. "Dude, you look like a Minion from Despicable Me," I snorted. "You know, they're all silly and mimic each other when they do something stupid..."

"Psst..." Shannon whispered. "Bottom!"

"HAHAHA!" Andrea and Shannon started laughing.

We snorted and chuckled in amusement (Shannon had a really awesome Minion voice), but froze as another creak sounded from upstairs. Andrea gulped. "Erm..."

"Just the house, 'Drea."

"Right. House."

I walked into the kitchen and looked around for a closet. I wasn't sure if a hundred year old broom was going to actually rid the floor of dirt, but it was worth a shot. I spotted another two doors, and I opened the one on the left. There was a narrow set of stairs leading to the upper floor. I closed that door and opened another. "Boo-yah! Broom!"

I reached into the closet and pulled out the broom, but as I pulled my right hand out, something sharp scratched it. "Ouch!" I dropped the cobweb-dusted broom and inspected the surprisingly deep cut. Doc came up from behind me.

"What happened?" he asked me, not bothering to disguise the concern in his voice as he took my injured hand and inspected it.

"I was just reaching in the closet and getting that stupid broom, but something scratched me," I explained. Lightning, who had come in just after Doc, looked in the closet slightly nervously.

"There's nothing that could have scratched you in here, Kell," Lightning said, his voice tight like he was trying not to panic. I looked up, slightly alarmed.

"What? No nails? Huge splinters? Mouse traps?"

Lightning shook his head and took it out of the closet. My eyes widened - his head was totally covered in cobwebs, and the biggest spider I had ever seen sat perched on top of his head like it was the king of the world. "What?" Lightning asked me as he spotted the horrified look on my face.

"N-nothing..."

Lightning gave me a weird look. "Erm... You've got something on your head..."

"What?!"

"Just, some cobwebs..."

Lightning's hand jumped to his hair and he desperately tried to brush the cobwebs away. His hand drifted over the spider...

"OH MY GOSH!"

Lightning absolutely freaked out. Everyone ran in to see what was the matter. Ramone and Shannon started snorting and laughing, Flo's hand jumped to her mouth, Red whimpered and hide behind Fillmore, Andrea shrieked, "HOLY COW, THAT THING IS HUGE!" (this didn't help Lightning to calm down), and everyone just gasped. Sally ran over and swatted at the spider.

"Lightning, stay still!"

Lightning froze, but everyone could still tell he was freaking out. Sally brushed the thing off his head, and it fell to the floor. I grabbed the broom and swatted at it. "Shoo! Shoo!"

The spider scuttled away, and I turned to Lightning. "Feel free to freak out."

"OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH THAT THING WAS BIGGER THAN A TARANTULA! THE FREAKING THING WAS ON MY HEAD! OH MY -"

Sally clamped her hand over Lightning's mouth. "Okay, calm down. It's gone, babe," she assured Lightning. He let out a sort of shuddering gasp, and Sally removed her hand from his mouth. She kissed him. "Better now?" Lightning nodded, looking much calmer.

Doc cleaned up my hand (and to think I had made fun of him for bringing that huge First Aid kit of his), and we started to casually walk into the first room, the parlor or whatever you want to call it. I'm not an expert in house rooms - sue me. We heard a crash and we all gasped, except for Lizzie, who was still slowly making her way out of the kitchen, complaining about the bed bugs(?). We ran towards the parlor and gasped again.

All the stuff we had brought in was spread around everywhere. Pillows had split and white feathers were floating down everywhere, snacks were dumped on the floor, and somebody's iPhone was smashed on the floor, the metal parts still spinning around. That must have been the crash we had heard. I noticed the severely scratched and cracked Selena Gomez (poor Selena - she looked better with her body in one) case on the floor and gasped. That had been _my_ iPhone!

I swore. That thing had NOT been cheap. And now it was destroyed! But... How had it been smashed?

"What the heck happened here?!" Lightning asked in disbelief. I could have sworn I heard a satisfied laugh come from somewhere. I looked around and took a step closer to Doc as a chill went down my spine, the laugh still ringing softly in my ears.

* * *

We were able to clean everything up after a bit, but we were all now nervous and annoyed of our loss of supplies and, in my case, electronics. And now I was hungry.

"Does anyone have any more snacks?" I asked, looking up as I finished sweeping up the mess of feathers. Lightning looked up from where he was in the corner, his cheeks bulging with some sort of food. I let the broom drop, and I slowly started walking towards Lightning, who hugged the bag of Twixs closer to him.

"Give me the Twixs," I growled in a creepy, possessed voice. Lightning whimpered, and cowered in the corner. He started to inch out of the corner, but Shannon and Andrea started to corner him from his other sides. Both girls were armed with pillows. "Surrender, McQueen!"

Lightning swallowed and nearly choked. "Never!" he managed to hiss. I heard the adults laughing behind us, but I didn't care. _I wanted that chocolate_.

I lunged for Lightning, and Andrea and Shannon followed my lead. Lightning yelled us three little monsters landed on him, snapping and reaching for his beloved Twixs, but he clung to the package like it was his lifeline. After five minutes of rolling around on the floor, I realized -

"Hey, where did the Twixs go?!"

We all looked up to see Sheriff frozen in the middle of the room, his hand halfway to his mouth, holding a Twix. "SIC HIM!" I hollered, and Andrea, Shannon, Lightning and I charged.

Sheriff yelped and threw the Twix bag away from him. It landed on Sally's lap, and she also threw it off to the side, not wanting to be run over by us little monsters. It landed on the floor by the piano, and we dove for it. I got to it first, and I grabbed one of the sacred candies. I threw the bag away and ripped the gold wrapper off the Twix. I stared at the chocolately perfection in my hand for a moment, and then I devoured it.

"Yuuum.. Hehe," I grinned widely. I could already feel the sugar rush setting in. Doc sighed.

"I could have just chosen the quiet little bookworm boy, but _noooooo_, I just had to choose the crazy six-year-old girl with the pigtails," he groaned. I smiled innocently as everyone else laughed.

"You know you couldn't live without me."

"Unfortunately."

We all laughed, except for Andrea, Shannon, and Lightning, who were too busy stuffing their piggy little faces with Twixs to notice Doc's and my cute little family moment. It was true that he had almost chosen an intelligent ten year old boy that wanted to become a doctor someday, but for some reason, he ended up choosing me. I seriously didn't get it - I had been a crazy, imaginative, somewhat quirky little girl with curly, light brown pigtails and a wide, toothy grin, and Doc was so serious and down-to-earth - but he chose me. We were polar opposites, yet perfect together. Go figure.

We all froze as we heard another creak, but this time it came from the very floor we were standing/sitting/pigging out on. "What wa -" Sarge started, but then he was interrupted by the piano in the corner. A random, high note echoed through the room, and we all stared in horror at the piano as it started to play a very creepy version of Jingle Bells.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Sorry it was short, but I'll hopefully update tomorrow. Plus, I wanted a cliiiffffffy. :) Please review!

Okay, I have a question for you guys. What do you guys think the original Cars characters should look like in this book? How do you imagined a human Sally Carrera, or Lightning McQueen, or (young) Doc? Like, when I think human Sally, I think Alexandra Stan, with emerald eyes and wavy hair, not the crazy updo she had on the cover of 'Saxobeats'.

So yeah, if you guys could tell me what you think everyone from here should look like and maybe give me an actor or actress to 'play' them, I'd be really grateful! I'd like to make a video of all the characters from this book, including the human Cars, and post it on YouTube so you guys can see what my vision of them are, so yeah... Did that make any sense?

Thanks for reading!

Kitty


	3. Chapter 3

We stared in horror as the piano keys seemingly pushed themselves up and down, plunking out a creepy Christmas carol. I barely registered Doc grabbing me by the shoulders and pulling me away from the piano and closer to him. I didn't complain.

We all shuffled into a pack. I heard Red whimpering from behind me, and Guido was passed out on the floor. How manly. Everything was silent except for our nervous, gasping breathes, Red's whimpers, and, of course, the piano.

All of a sudden it stopped. We heard more creaking on the floor, like the ghost that I now full-heartedly believed in was walking on it, and it seemed to be walking right towards us. I let out a shuddering gasp as I felt something freezing cold walk through my left side, and I pushed myself into Doc's chest, hoping for safety. His grip on me tightened.

The creaking went through the kitchen. I felt a burst of courage now that it was out of the same room as me, and I untangled myself from Doc's grasp. I tightened my grip on my flashlight and walked towards the kitchen. I looked over my shoulder at the shocked group and motioned for them to follow me. Shannon and Andrea broke away from the group, followed by Lightning, Sally, Doc, and Mater.

Together, we crept through the kitchen. I groaned softly as the creaking went up the stairs. Now we had to go to the upper level? Ugh. That's where all the bad things happen in the movies - the upstairs. I hoped we wouldn't find a rotting corpse or something equally frightening.

"Are you sure about this, Kelly?" Lightning asked nervously, pausing halfway through the kitchen. He and Sally were holding hands, and I noticed that Sally's fingers were slowly growing purple while Lightning's turned to white. I nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Why the heck do you want to follow a ghost? Especially upstairs? It's always the upstairs where the bad things happen, at least in all the horror films I've seen," Lightning pointed out. I hesitated - why did I want to follow this thing? The creaks grew softer, and I started walking towards the stairs again.

"I just have a feeling that we should follow it, okay?" I replied, opening the door. It groaned, and so did I as the smell of old house washed over me. It smelled like something had died in there... Okay, that expression really didn't help boost my courage. But I wasn't stopping there, and I walked on into the dark.

I shone my flashlight around, looking at the narrow staircase. It didn't seem very strong, but I was just going to hope it wouldn't give out until after we got up and back down safely.

"Is this thing even safe?' Andrea hissed. I shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out," I told her. Andrea groaned.

"Great answer," she muttered.

I reached the top, and I paused as I put my hand on the knob. Did I really want to go on? Yes. No. Yes. No way. YES. No -

"You gonna open that door, kiddo?"

Doc's voice broke through my troubled thoughts. I gritted my teeth and twisted the knob to the right. The door opened, and I braced myself. I wasn't 100% sure of what I expected to happen, but I knew it could be nothing good. I doubted the ghost was going to kindly welcome us into her home, serve us warm brownies, and start up a nice conversation on the weather. If only. If only.

I looked around the upper level. Dust, dust, old bed, old wardrobe, more dust, a skeleton (no, I'm kidding, there wasn't a skeleton, thank goodness), some boxes, and (big shocker here) even more dust. Dust, anyone?

However, there weren't any ghosts. At least, not any ghosts I could see. Creepy enough, though, I could feel Katie Jackson's presence in the room, so I knew even though I couldn't see here, she _was_ there.

"Um, hello?" I called. Behind me, Sally lifted the lantern she had brought, shining a little more light into the room. "Miss Jackson?"

No response.

Yay? Dang? I don't know exactly what to think about this situation, except for Lightning is so screwed when we get out of here. I am going to kill him... Then maybe Katie can have a ghostly boyfriend.

"Let's just go, I'm getting a really creepy feeling about this place," Andrea suggested.

"Me too," Mater agreed. He was already inching towards the door when **BAM**! It slammed shut all by itself.

We all gasped or shrieked. Sally dropped the lantern in surprise, and it crashed onto the floor, breaking into a lot of sharp pieces that flew through the air little little daggers. Several of us yelped sharply in pain as the glass passed through our skin. Great. Now both of my hands hurt.

I dropped my flashlight and clasped my freed hand over my new wound. There wasn't too much blood, but it hurt pretty badly. "Oh, gosh! I-I'm so sorry, you guys," Sally apologized, her voice an octave higher than normal. I looked over, and in the dim light, I saw blood slowly soaking through a rip in her blue jeans. Lightning followed my gaze and gasped.

"Sally! Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned and slightly panicked voice. Sally bent down and gently touched one of the wounds, then brought her hand up to her face, examining the blood smeared on her fingers with a look of horrified fascination, like a young child that just saw their own blood for the first time ever.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Is everyone here okay?" she asked, her voice embarrassed and concerned, as she wiped her own blood on her pants leg. She looked around, squinting in the dim light. I looked around, too. There seemed to be a few minor cuts and scratches, but nothing very severe. Andrea also had a couple of cuts on her leg (she had been right next to Sally and had shared the full blow with the young lawyer), but for the most part, everyone's jeans had protected their legs, and only Shannon and I had gotten our hands cut. Huh. Guess jeans are the new suit of armor. Poor knights. They spent years walking around in those hot, heavy metal suites, when all they needed was a nice pair of Levis.

"We better go downstairs and get everyone cleaned up," Doc said, a concerned tone in his voice, as he walked over to the door and twisted the knob.

The door didn't budge. Doc frowned and juggled the knob around a bit, then pushed on the door. Nothing. Mater walked over and also tried the knob, with the same result as Doc. He backed up a few steps and then jumped at the door, trying to force it to open. Nothing happened, which was a good and bad thing. If it had worked, Mater would have tumbled down the stairs, which would have obviously been bad, but, on the downside, we were locked up in an old, dusty bedroom with five feeble flashlights to break the darkness.

"Oh, come _on_," I hissed. I walked over to the door and kicked it. "OW!" I jumped up and down in a circle, clutching at my foot, which was now throbbing. I was going to end up killing myself tonight, wasn't I? Since I'm no dancer or gymnast, and I only have an average sense of balance, I toppled over onto the floor after one circle. I gritted my teeth and growled in frustration as Shannon helped me up.

"Thanks," I hissed.

"Any time," she nodded at me. I smiled slightly at my friend, then turned to the others.

"What should we do?"

"Dis," Mater said, and he started to pound on the door. "FLO! ROMONE! LUIGI! ANYBODY! LET US OUT!" he shouted. I raised an eyebrow at his method, but hey, it worked. I heard footsteps rushing up the stairs.

"Mater? Honey, what happened?" Flo's concerned, motherly voice floated through the old wooden door. It was such a relief to hear.

"Flo?" I asked, although it was obvious she was the woman on the other side of the door. I rushed over to the door and placed my hands on it, pushing gently, like that could just make me slip through it or something. But nope - no supernatural powers to save me and my friends today. Maybe tomorrow. "Is that you?"

Again, duh, of course it's her. But what could I do?

"It's me. What happened?"

The doorknob shook a little, and I knew Flo was trying to open the door from the other side with no success. I could picture the sweet dark-skinned waitress in my head, and I would do anything at this point to be able to just sit in her cafe with everyone, laughing and chatting while digging into one of Flo's latest creations. I was seriously regretting my decision of accepting Lightning's stupid, stupid dare.

"We got locked in!" Sally informed her. She forgot to mention we were locked in BY A GHOST. Not cool, ghosty. Not. Cool.

"Is there a key hole or anything we could pick?" I heard Sheriff suggest. At the same time, Mater and Sally bent down to see if there was a key hole, and they knocked heads. They both yelped and rubbed the sore spots as Doc took a turn. He sighed in relief.

"Yeah, Sheriff. Does anybody have a hairpin or something?"

I stared at my guardian in disbelief. "A hairpin? Seriously? Who wears a HAIR PIN?" I asked him as Flo announced she had one. Shannon smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes. Well, I guess I wasn't one to complain. Flo's hairpin was about to save my sorry butt.

The knob juggled up and down as Flo tried get her hairpin to work as a key, but nothing happened except for the knob fell out. Everyone groaned and Luigi said something in Italian that made Shannon and Guido gasp.

"Luigi!" Shannon scolded. "We do NOT talk like that!"

Luigi shot a heated response right back at her, and she growled softly. "Geez."

I raised an eyebrow and turned away from the exchange between the two Italians (technically, Shannon wasn't born in Italy, but she spoke the language, so whatever). "What do we do now?" Lightning groaned. I cracked my knuckles, smirking.

"I've always wanted to try this," I murmured. "Flo, Luigi, everyone get back. Go back downstairs."

"What are you going to try to do, honey?" Flo asked me, worry in her voice. I didn't respond, and she sighed and herded everyone downstairs.

"Seriously, what the heck are you about to do?" Lightning asked me in a low voice.

"I don't really know," I admitted. I took a couple of steps back, got in a ninja pose, and ran at the door, screaming "YAAAAAAAAH!" I jumped, but Doc grabbed me around the middle, stopping my ninja display.

"Woah, woah, woah, just stop there, Kelly," Doc advised me as he set me down. I pouted.

"Oh, come on, I was about to save us, and look epic while doing it," I complained, but I knew better than the stress the subject further.

"Does anyone have any other ideas? Ones that don't include mimicking James Bond or Percy Jackson?" Lightning asked. Nobody replied.

"Is everything okay there?" Fillmore called up.

"Yeah, Kelly just nearly ran through a door in a bad imitation of a ninja, nothing big," Lightning replied. I heard somebody - I'm guessing Ramone, the devil - chuckle softly.

I heard a shuddering sort of gasp from behind me. I looked over my and Doc's shoulders to see Sally stumble backwards, her hands clutching at her chest. My eyes widened a bit and I wrestled out of Doc's grasp and rushed towards the doubled-over young woman. "Sally? You okay?" I asked, as I reached her. Her breaths were ragged as Lightning also rushed up. He grabbed her shoulders and jerked her upwards.

"Sally? Sally?" he asked as she coughed and gasped for breath. Then, all of a sudden, she gasped one last time and straightened. She looked straight ahead, right through Lightning's nose. Lightning stepped back in surprise at the sudden recovery, but didn't let go of her shoulders. "Sally, honey, are you okay?"

A creepy, triumphant smile that didn't belong to Sally Carrera crept over her mouth, and she let out a small laugh. She looked down at her right hand and flexed it, then ran it over her thigh and up her body, all the way up to her face. Okay...? Something was off here. Sally would never act that way. She jutted her own chin up, and licked her lips.

"At last," she said in a raspy voice. "I live again."

Lightning backed up, releasing his girlfriend's shoulders, and I got a clear view of Sally's eyes. They were clouded over, like a blind person's.

Oh, crap.

Sally just got possessed.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! I'm sorry that last sentence stuck (and was a cliffy), but I couldn't think of any better way to end the chapter. :/

Please review! Thanks to everyhingbuteverything for giving some suggestions on what everyone could look like! I have a good idea now of what I want them to look like, and I'll try to throw the descriptions out there throughout the next few chapters! Just wondering, does anyone know of an actor with red hair? Preferably dark red, not blinding Ron Weasley red (no offense, Ronnie). Thanks!

I'll try to update tomorrow if my school doesn't pile too much homework on poor little me. :/ Anyways, thanks for reading!

Kitty


	4. Chapter 4

Like most people would when their friend is possessed, I freaked out.

"Oh my gosh!" Shannon, Andrea, and I all yelled at the same time. "Who the heck are you?!"

Sally laughed a laugh that would have sent the Wicked Witch of the West running for her mommy. "I'm Katie Jackson, of course. What other ghost do you know?"

Good point. I took a deep, calming breathe, and got my sarcastic on.

"Well, I'm Kelly. Nice to meet you! Now would you please get out of my friend's body?"

"Hmmm," Katie said mockingly, resting a finger on her chin and taking a step closer to me. I stepped forwards, too, my hands balling into fists. "Let me think about it... No."

"Lady, trust me, you don't want to mess with me. Just get out of Sally's body now and leave us alone. Besides, that accent of yours doesn't suite Sally's body," I hissed menacingly. Katie frowned, confused. Heh. I managed to confuse an insane ghost. That's a first.

"What accent?"

"The one you're gonna get when I break your nose!" I growled as I brandished my fist and charged at Katie, who looked taken aback. Shannon and Lightning made a grab for me and pulled me back.

"Are you nuts, Kelly?!" Shannon asked me, astonished at my actions. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't.

"What are you doing? You could hurt Sally!" Lightning hissed in my ear as Katie started to laugh at me. I growled at her again. I seriously did not like this woman.

"Yeah, but if we don't do something, who knows what could happen to her!" I retorted heatedly. "I mean, where is her soul now that Katie's in there? The Bahamas?"

I could practically hear Lightning mentally arguing with himself as he tried to figure out the least painful way to get his girlfriend back. His grip on me loosened, and I seized my advantage. I stomped on Shannon's foot (sorry, Shan) and she let go of me, yelping in pain. I wrestled out of Lightning's grasp and ran at Katie. She barely had a second to step back in surprise before my hand smacked her face. She fell backwards as she let out a familiar gasp of pain.

I grabbed the falling woman's wrists and pulled her up straight with Lightning's, who had rushed after me in an attempt to stop me from doing exactly what I had just done, help. Sally's eyes, returned to their normal green and filled with confusion and panic, darted around everywhere. "Wh-what happened?' she croaked. Lightning gave out a cry of relief and scooped his girlfriend into a rib-crushing hug, and she groaned. "Stickers, you're crushing me."

Lightning loosened up and apologized. I grinned and started doing a victory dance, but nearly got crushed under the falling door. "EEP!"

Dust swirled up everyone, and everyone started coughing. I also started to sneeze - I'm allergic to dust. Through my watery eyes, I could see Flo, Ramone, Sarge, Fillmore, Sheriff, Luigi, a trembling Guido, and a confused Lizzie in the doorway with numerous heavy objects. Ramone had a pan, and he reminded of me of Rapunzel from Tangled when she hit Flynn or whatever his name over the head when he broke into her tower. I snorted.

"Sally! Honey, are you okay?" Flo asked concernedly as she rushed over to the young lawyer.

"I think?" Sally replied uncertainly.

"Woah... How did you get in here?" I asked Ramone, impressed.

"We used Flo's hairpin to unscrew the screws on the door hinges, and then when Sally got possessed, we just started to kick and pound on the door until it fell over. Didn't you hear that?"

I blinked. "Ah, no."

Ramone snorted. I started to blush as somebody's hand grabbed my arm and whipped me around.

"Kelly! What were you thinking?!" Doc admonished me. I opened my mouth to tell him I was thinking I was trying to save my friend, but he cut me off. I only half-listened to the stern do-you-realize-how-foolish-and-dangerous-that-was- you-could-have-gotten-hurt! talk that I've heard a million times. Suddenly, I felt something cold creep up my back, and I shrieked, whirling around.

I stared at the transparent woman before me, the hem of her Victorian dress gracefully hanging about a foot above the ground. Though she was see-through, the look of malice in her glare was clear. I smiled nervously. "Hi, how ya doing?"

Katie growled. "Get OUT of my house before you regret it," she snarled.

I mimicked her earlier, putting a finger thoughtfully on my chin and tilting my head to the side a bit. "Lemme think about that... No."

"Kelly, stop it," Doc hissed in my ear, but I ignored him.

"What are you going to do to me? I'm not sure if you noticed, but you're a ghost. You can't do anything but fly," I pointed out in a slightly taunting tone. Katie smiled that wicked smile I had earlier seen on Sally's face. My courage flickered, but I swallowed down the tiny bit of fear I had.

"Oh, Kelly, on the contrary, that is my greatest advantage," Katie said before she flew at me, her arms wide. Something told me she wasn't rushing to give me a hug.

I ducked and ended up curled up on the floor, a black cloud swirling rapidly above me. It reminded me of when the Death Eaters attacked Harry Potter and his friends in the Order of the Phoenix in the Department of Mysteries, right before Sirius died, except I wasn't in the Ministry of Magic, I was in a run-down house in Arizona/ Also, I didn't have any epic magic powers.

The cloud abruptly stopped, and my head shot up as the dust settled down around me again. I sat up, brushing the dirt from my curly, light brown hair, looking around at the empty attic. I was all alone, except for an abandoned, lite flashlight that was rocking around on the floor, like it had just been dropped. I gasped in shock and fear and scurried to stand up, grabbing the flashlight. I looked around again, walking in a wide circle, looking around for the others.

My stomach was ties in knots, and I was struggling to keep down that Twix from earlier. "D-Doc? Lightning? Shannon? Anyone? H-hello?" I called, my voice steady for most of the time, but my fear emerged a little at some parts.

Something gripped my shoulder - it felt like a human hand. I whirled around, my shoulders sagging in relief and a smile of relief on my face, shining the flashlight in my friend's face.

But there was nobody there.

I froze as another hand grabbed my other shoulder. "W-who's there? K-Katie, this is not funny!" I argued, my voice now clearly exposing my fear. Nobody replied me.

The hands shook me a little, and I squeaked in fear. I waved at the air with my flashlight, my only weapon, trying to brush away whatever evil spirit was holding on to me. The hands loosened, and I jolted backwards. The hands lost their grip and I bolted, only to bump into something else at high speed. Naturally, I fell down on my butt, but I just jumped back up and ran to the empty door frame.

More hands grabbed at me, and I tried to dodge them, but it was no use. I couldn't see them. My breath came in unsteady, strangled gasps of fear and my heart pounded wildly. Someone's - or SOMETHING'S - hand slid underneath my hair, brushing past my neck ever so slightly, and I had a disturbingly vivid vision of myself being held up by the unknown, my face turning purple as I uselessly gasped for air, then went still, my head sagging.

This was the final straw for me. I screamed shrilly and slapped at the invisible arm that (hopefully) owned the ghost hand. All the hands ceased to touch me, and I ran for freedom, still clutching my flashlight.

My feet pounded down the stairs. "Doc! Andrea! Sally! Flo! You guys? YOU GUYS?!" I shouted, my fear level increasing even more by the second. I ran through the door that lead to the kitchen and streaked towards what I thought was the living room door. I ripped it open and stepped forwards, only to have my foot sink further than I thought it was going to. Stairs! I was on a staircase!

My realization came to late, and I found myself tumbling down the narrow staircase. I threw my hands over my head in an attempt to shield it, and thankfully, it worked for the most part. I rolled off the last stair, my head spinning and my stomach turning uncomfortably. I just lay there for a moment, groaning and trying to keep the tears in. Where was everyone? What had Katie done to them? She was SO going to pay, that flying lit -

Another pair of hands grabbed my hands and started to heave me up. For a second, I didn't realize what was happening, and I just stayed limp. Then, I stiffened as I realized it was the ghost hands again. Another set started to wrap around my chest, also pulling me up. I screamed in panic and pulled away. The hands loosened, and I kicked at the air. I felt my Converse-clad feet come in contact with something soft, like someone's stomach, and the hands pulling me up by my chest released. I wriggled out of the other hand's grasp and ran off.

I shone the flashlight around, glancing around in panic. Where was I?! It looked like somebody's basement, except it had way too many corridors and it was too big. It was like a labyrinth. Who the heck has a labyrinth in their basement?! Like, seriously? In Doc's and my basement, I just have old stuff from my childhood, and Doc has.. Ya know, I don't really know what all that junk of his is. I'll have to ask him someday, if we ever get out of this place.

_Doc._ My breath caught in my throat and tears threatened to spill over again. Where was he? I needed him! I need Lightning, Andrea, Shannon - all of them! Would I ever see them again? Ugh, I was such an idiot for getting us into this mess.

Unfortunately, I did not have time for regret and depression. I had to keep going.

After about five minutes of running at high speed, I couldn't run anymore. I slowed down to a jog, knowing that if I stopped completely, those hands would get me, and I'd be doomed. I was almost completely out of steam. Where were those Twixs? Now would be the perfect time for a sugar rush.

My breaths came in ragged huffs, and the warm air made slight clouds in the chilly underground air. My lungs felt ready to explode - I wasn't used to running this far. The world started to spin slightly, and I knew I would have to completely stop. I would have no chance of survival if I just passed out.

I came to a halt and leaned against the wall. I wiped my hand across my forehead, which was covered in cold sweat. I was shivering from the cold and from fear. Now that I wasn't running literally for my life, I had time to reflect on what was going on. Katie had taken all my friends somewhere, but where? She's a ghost, not a wizard. Nothing made any sense...

I remembered when Katie had said her greatest advantage was being a ghost. I guess they did have powers of some sort. Guess you learn something new everyday, and today I learned three new things! I learned that ghosts have magical powers, that I can run faster and further than I thought, and that this house was haunted. That's way too much learning for a weekend.

I caught my breath and started walking again, shining my flashlight around like someone that's found a jungle temple or got inside a pyramid. I wanted to see everything, but I needed to hurry. I needed to get to the treasure - or, in my case, my friends. My family.

A low rumble filled the corridors, and I gasped. An earthquake? Now?! Come on!

I whipped around as I heard footsteps pounding the floor. "Guys?" I called nervously. I could hear the footsteps coming closer, but I didn't see anyone. My fear intensified, and I started to run. I turned a corner and ran into an invisible something. I screamed a scream that would have made any horror movie fan squeal in delight - I was cornered. I backed up into another invisible barrier and screamed even more. I backed up against the walls, my hands shaking.

"Get away! I-I'll - " I wasn't entirely sure of what I'd do. "I'll call the Ghost Busters on you! I'd do it, mark my words, you ghosts!"

Yeah, I know how lame that sounded, but my mind was warped with the most intense fear I had ever felt. I felt that I might just die of horror. Somebody's hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from the wall. I screamed. "Doc! Doc, help me! HELP!" I shouted, begging for help. A couple of tears of fear slid down my face. "Doc! Dad! _Dad!_ _Daddy!_ Help me, please! _Please!_"

A flashlight dropped out of nowhere, and I screamed again out of shock and horror. Where had that come from?!

My stomach heaved in horror, and I nearly threw up. The world started to spin, and I felt more hands grab at me as my knees buckled beneath me and I started to slid to the floor. "Help!" I hoarsely screamed one last time, although I knew it was no use. My eyes started to roll up into my head. The flashlight fell out of my hand, and I felt the ghostly hands gently lower me to the ground as I passed out, knowing this was it.

I was dying.

* * *

**Doc's P.O.V.**

My feet pounded against the ground as I ran around that dark labyrinth of horror, trying to find my fear-stricken daughter. I didn't know what that wretched ghost Katie had done to her to make her not be able to recognize me. It was like she couldn't even see or hear me...

"Kelly!" I yelled. "Kelly, where are you?"

I turned yet another corner. How big was this place? It was just a basement. Who's basement is this big? Well, Katie Jackson's, I guess.

I spotted another light down a corridor. "Kelly?" I called again. I didn't slow as I ran down the corridor. The figure whipped around - it wasn't Kelly, it was Sally. She brushed a strand of her wavy blonde hair out of her face, her green eyes wide.

"Have you found her?" she asked me, although it was obvious I hadn't. I wanted to yell '_what do you think?!_' at her, but I held my tongue and just shook my head dejectedly. Her shoulders slumped. "We'll find her," she reassured me. We took off and promptly ran into Lightning. He grabbed Sally's hand and joined us wordlessly.

Over the next ten minutes, we meet up with everyone except for Sheriff and Sarge. We had all split up at the beginning of the maze, but apparently none of us had noticed this until too late. How intelligent of us.

I was running behind Lightning, and I crashed into him as he skidded to a halt. We both nearly fell over. "Watch it, hot shot!" I hissed at him. He didn't pay me any attention - he was too busy yelling at Katie Jackson, who was floating in midair before us.

"What did you do to her, you freak?!" he yelled. She just gave a little giggle.

"Oh, nothing," she giggled. "Except, of course, I cursed her so that she couldn't see or hear any of you."

I swore. "Well, lift it!" I demanded. Yes, I knew how stupid that sounded, but I wasn't very well-trained in the field of heroics. She sighed and snapped her fingers.

"There, it's lifted," she moaned sadly. "Happy?"

I blinked. never mind what I just said about not being very heroic. "No, not until you tell us where she is."

Katie snapped her fingers again, and a rumble fill the labyrinth. A wall in front of us lowered into the earth, revealing Kelly as she whipped around. "Kelly!" Andrea shrieked and she started running at her best friend. We all followed, including Katie.

Rather then running towards us, too, Kelly's eyes widened in panic as she called,"Guys?", her voice trembling. After a second, she turned and hurtled away from us. We all called out to her, but she didn't stop until she turned a corner and rammed into Sheriff and Sarge. She screamed and spun around, slamming into Lightning. She whimpered and backed up against the wall. I held my arms out, stopping everyone from running at her.

"Wait," I instructed as Kelly started yelling something about the Ghost Busters. "She can't see or hear us yet. Katie, I thought you lifted the curse!"

Katie smirked as she floated lazily over to Kelly. "Whoops, did I forget to mention? I only lifted it partially. She can hear you, but not your voices, just your footsteps, and she can't see you."

And with that, Katie twirled around and grabbed Kelly by her shoulders. Kelly screamed as Katie pulled her away from the wall.

"Doc! Doc, help me! HELP!" she hollered, and my hear broke. I rushed forwards as a couple of tears escaped from her and she sobbed, "Doc! Dad! _Dad!_ _Daddy!_ Help me, please! _Please!_"

I froze, and my flashlight slipped out my hands, crashing to the floor. I had been her guardian for about nine years, and not once had she called me her father. I wished it could have been at a cozier moment, like while we were snuggled together in front of the fire on a cold winter evening or something, instead of when Kelly was cursed by this stupid demon and didn't even know I was there.

Kelly's knees buckled, and I rushed to her side, along with Lightning, Flo, Shannon, and a couple of others that I didn't bother to identify. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she went limp in our hands. I reached over her body and felt her pulse.

My mouth went dry and my heart nearly stopped. "Oh, Lord, _no_."

* * *

BAM! :D CLIIIIIFFFFFY! Woooooooo! Can I do a cliffhanger or WHAT? I feel like StaceyMcMissile. Gosh, she has some beautiful cliffhangers. Go check out her Halloween story, 'The Legend of Stalker Siddeley'! It's awesome! Also, CarsCars2Fanatic has two Halloween fanfictions; 'The Horror of Radiator Springs' and 'The Halloween Party!', which are both great. Check 'em out!

Hopefully, I'll update tomorrow. If not, have a great Halloween! :D BTW, has anyone noticed my new profile picture? That's my jack-o-lantern this year. Anyone recognize it? It's Mater! :D :D :D Is that awesome, or what? My dad actually came up with the idea... That's why he's awesome. ;)

Thanks for reading! Please review!

Kitty


	5. Chapter 5

**Doc's P.O.V.**

I froze as I reached for Kelly's wrist, imagining what I could feel - or not feel. But I swallowed down my fright and did it anyways. I breathed out in relief when I felt her quick, but steady, pulse underneath my fingers.

"...the heck is wrong with you, you witch!" Lightning yelled at Katie, who was still smirking happily. Or at least I hope that's what he said. I wasn't completely listening, because at that moment, Kelly gave a weak groan. My heart leaped. "Kelly?"

Kelly didn't respond, and I realized she still couldn't hear or see any of us. I glared at Katie.

"Lift it, and for real this time," I commanded. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Who's gonna make me?" she taunted. In an flash of metal, Lightning had a pocket knife at Katie's throat. Her eyes widened in surprise. So did mine.

"Me," he growled. Katie seemed to forget that she was a ghost and couldn't actually be harmed in her shock, and she snapped her fingers.

"There," she squeaked. "Now get away!"

Lightning obeyed, putting his knife away with a smirk of satisfaction on his face. I gave him a nod of gratitude and turned to my daughter, who seemed to be coming to. "Kelly?" I asked cautiously.

Kelly gasped and her eyes snapped open so fast that Shannon, who was standing behind me, shrieked and toppled over onto Andrea, taking both of them down to the floor, where they flailed around as they tried to get untangled from each other. It seemed as if those two were also getting in trouble together, along with Kelly.

Kelly's eyes found mine, and she burst into tears of relief. My eyes watered and I picked her off the floor and positioned her so she was sitting partially on my lap. She buried her head in my chest and sobbed her relief. I had never dealt with a child in a situation like this, but it didn't take a genius to know what to do. I just hugged her and tried to keep my own emotions under control.

Everyone stayed a respectful distance away and let us have our moment. I noticed that Lightning had taken his knife back out of his pocket and was twirling it in his fingers while staring at Katie. His message was clear, and Katie just looked around at everywhere but us. Too bad she didn't just fully leave. That'd be nice.

After five minutes, Kelly finally calmed down. By then, everyone seemed a little worried and uneasy - none of us, me included, had ever seen Kelly Stoner Hudson cry, and to see her lose control of her emotions for this long was this unexpected and slightly worrying. "D-Dad, where were you?" she sniffled, looking up at me with red eyes. I stroked her hair some and explained what had happen. Kelly's eyes burned and she startled all of us as she shot up with more strength than we knew she had had and whipped around to face Katie.

"You!" she growled. I picked myself up off the floor, watching her as she rushed at Katie, her voice getting higher and higher with each insult. She grabbed Lightning's knife so fast it made me cringe and Lightning didn't even realize his knife was gone for a couple of seconds. "You foul, loathsome, little - "

At this point, Kelly's voice became too high to understand, which was probably a good thing. I didn't think I wanted to listen to any more of the dirty names she was calling Katie. Kelly reached Katie and tried to pin her to the wall with Lightning's knife, but this didn't work since Katie was transparent. Kelly settled for just placing her hands on her hips and and cleared her throat so that her voice went back to normal and we could all understand her. "What the heck is wrong with you? Why would you do this to anyone?"

Katie regained her composure. "You're the one intruding in my house!" she complained, also putting her hands on her hips.

"It's not your house any more, you're dead!" Kelly pointed out.

"And it's not nice to point that out!"

"Yeah, cause you sure know what's nice! Tricking a teenage girl into not being able to see her friends and then chasing her like, what was that, four miles?! You think that's 'nice'?"

Katie growled. "Well, it gets a little boring being a ghost!"

"So that makes it okay to create your own little horror film, starring an innocent teenage girl with no idea of what the heck is going on?!"

"Well, it worked. That was the most entertainment I've gotten in years."

"Just get out of here and leave us alone!"

"It's MY house! You get out!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Kelly ended the argument by whipping around and stalking down a random corridor. Then she turned back. "Where's the way out?"

Katie, smirking again, pointed the opposite way Kelly had been heading. Kelly changed directions. "Come on, you guys."

We followed Kelly, who's face was beet red in anger and I'm guessing embarrassment for her early meltdown. If I knew her, she was fuming that Katie was able to make her feel that vulnerable and afraid.

* * *

**Kelly's P.O.V.**

I _hated_ Katie! I can't believe she was able to make me feel so vulnerable and afraid. Ugh, I was so embarrassed - I totally flipped out in front of everyone. What would they think of me now? Nobody had ever seen me cry before. I was one of those people who seemed physically unable to cry.

I always radiated a proud, stable aura, like royalty would. I always seemed like nothing could hurt me, that I was all-powerful and fearless. I always stayed calm and kept my head up high, and I never, _ever_ cried.

I was interrupted from my heated thoughts as Shannon and Andrea approached me. They wrapped their arms around my waist, and I smiled a little and did the same. "You okay?" Andrea asked me softly. I shrugged, blushing. "I'm so sorry that happened to you. That was terrifying for all of us. Doc was so worried when you passed out."

My face felt like it was on fire as I was reminded of that incident. "I can't believe I fainted. Ugh, I feel so weak now," I confessed in a low voice.

"Kelly! Any of us would have fainted, and a long time before you," Shannon said.

'I would have just passed out after the stairs," Andrea added helpfully. I squeezed them.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better," I said in a soft voice that I instantly despised. I was _not_ a soft person.

"Well, what should we do about Katie?" Andrea asked. Shannon and I looked at her. "We can't just leave her like this. What if she does the same thing to somebody else! We need to get her out of here, or make her happy, so she won't be so bitter and do that again."

"What do you mean, 'bitter'?" Shannon asked, a little confused. So was I.

"Yeah, she's bitter about something. My mom always says 'happy people do good things', meaning that if she was happy, she wouldn't have done this," Andrea explained.

_Liiightbulb_.

"Oh!" I exclaimed as we turned a corner. "I know! Sheriff said that Katie died when she ran out into the street and got hit by a horse. She ran out of her house because she was grieving over her fiancee, who died in a war. I bet she's bitter cause she misses him!"

"Kelly, you're a genius!" Shannon and Andrea proclaimed in unison.

"We just need to get Katie and her boyfriend back together," Shannon reasoned. Andrea frowned.

"How are we gonna do that?"

Shannon thought for a second, then grinned. "Do you guys know what a séance is?"

* * *

I'm a genius. Whoop, whoop!

Shannon, Andrea, and I told the adults our plan. We decided to hold a séance to summon Katie's boyfriend and get them to talk. Hopefully, that would calm her down for the rest of eternity, and she could rest in peace. At first, the adults thought we were insane, but we convinced them. So that's how we came to be sitting on the floor in a circle around a lite flashlight, trying to summon the dead.

We decided to have Lizzie try to summon John Henry, and she would be the one who would host his spirit (weird, right?), kinda like how Katie possessed Sally, because she was the oldest and closest to death. We went over her lines and hoped she wouldn't forget them. We all held hands as Lizzie began to chant in her hoarse, old-lady voice,"John Henry, we bring you gifts from life into death. Be guided by the light of this world and visit upon us."

I grinned and squeezed Doc's hand. So far, so good. Of course, that's when it went wrong.

"...John Smith, we bring you gifts from life..." I heard Lizzie say. I looked at her and was about to correct her when Ramone straightened up in front of me and looked around in surprise.

"Where am I?!" he asked in a surprised British accent. Next to him, Flo gave a small shriek in surprise and jumped in her seat. Ramone, a.k.a. John Smith, looked next to him in surprise. Flo released his hand, and he blinked. "What the - what happened?!" Okay, his normal accent was back. We're good.

"Uh... You got possessed by John Smith, honey," Flo explained, still shocked. Ramone's eyebrows rose up his forehead.

"Oooo-kaaay," he said, a slightly doubtful tone in his voice. They held hands again as Lizzie called for the Dark Lord. I snorted, but then, on the other side of Sally, who was on my left, Shannon jumped up in her seat.

"POTTER!" she roared in a voice that wasn't hers.

"VOLDEMORT!" Sally shrieked, staring at Shannon in horror. Shannon turned to her, glaring at her. Then she looked down and yelled.

"What the - WHY AM I IN A LITTLE GIRL'S BODY?!" Voldemort yelled, jumping up and letting go of Sally and Andrea's hand. Then she blinked. "Woooah, what happened?"

"Erm... You were possessed by Lord Voldemort," I confessed. Shannon's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my gosh... Awesome!"

I facepalmed as Shannon sat back down, grinning, and took Sally and Andrea's hands again. "Oh, Great Pumpkin, come to the living gift of death. Guide the flashlight..."

We all stared at the old lady, then Sarge jumped. I groaned. "All right, who are you?"

"Wh-where am I?" Sarge asked in a confused WOMAN'S voice. I doubled over laughing. "Um... What's going on?"

"Who are you?" Shannon said as she tried to not laugh.

"Laura Ingalls Wilder," he - SHE - confessed. I totally fell over laughing as Luigi, who was on Sarge's right pulled his hand away and Sarge returned. "What happened?"

"You were possessed... BY A GIRL!" I shrieked in laughter. Sarge gagged, and everyone laughed but Guido. Guido just gave Sarge a weird look.

"Let's have somebody else call and host John's spirit," Sally suggested as she tried to hold down her laughter.

"I'll do it. I VOLUNTEER!" Lightning volunteered, standing up heroically.

"Dude, you stole that from the Hunger Games," Shannon pointed out.

"Pfft, they stole it from me," Lightning claimed. We laughed and he sat down. "John Henry, we bring you gifts from life..."

Two minutes of chanting later... "Where am I?!"

"You're in Katie Jackson's house one hundred years after your death so you can calm down your crazy girlfriend's ghost," I explained in a nutshell. Lightning's - John's - eyes widened.

"Katie died? When? My poor, beautiful Katie," he mourned. I wouldn't call her 'poor, beautiful Katie'... More like 'crazy, bloodthirsty monster lady'.

"She got hit by a carriage," I said, not bothering to sugarcoat the fact. John gave a small sob.

"Can I see her?"

I nodded. "That's the point. She's always been devastated about your death, and she's a little on the bitter side now, so we wanted to help her out by letting her see you one last time."

John nodded. "Katie!" Sally called. We all shrieked as her head popped out of the floor.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely. "I thought I told you to get out of my house!"

"Katie! It's me, John!"

Katie whipped her head around and flew out of the floor. "John?!"

John reached his hand out to his girlfriend, and then, since the night just had to get weirder, he floated out Lightning's body so he was a ghost, too. Lightning fainted backwards, and Shannon, who was next to him, slapped him awake. "OW! Shannon!"

"Sorry," she apologized, not sounding too sorry.

In the meantime, Katie and John were making out in the middle of the circle. Ew. I glared at Katie, wanting to yell at her some more for scaring the living daylights out of me. I was still really mad that she had made me look like such a cowardly fool in front of my friends. I'd have to start planning my revenge right away...

I felt the floor under me shake a tiny bit under me. I frowned. "Did anyone feel that?"

Doc looked away from the ghostly couple (he had also been glaring at Katie) to face me. "Feel what?"

The ground shook again. "That!"

Doc shook his head. "I didn't -" The ground shook again. - "Wait, that?"

"Yeah, that!"

I gasped as the ground beneath me lurched and I nearly fell on my side. I shot up, but the ground shook again and I landed back on my butt. "What's going on?!"

Doc stood up and pulled me up as the ground shook once again, harder than ever. Dust sprinkled down from the ceiling, and I sneezed. "Guys, I think we should get UP!"

That last word came out in a yelp as the house shook. "Everyone, out!"

My friends obeyed, looking worried. "Erm... See ya," I told John and Katie, who ignored me. We started to rush towards the door, but the house shook again, and a board fell from the ceiling, nearly knocking Fillmore out. "Woah!"

It felt like an earthquake. More boards fell from the ceiling, and the wall that separated the parlor and kitchen shook. I tried to open the door, but it was stuck. I pulled and tugged frantically, and Shannon grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back as a beam fell from the ceiling. "Come on! I did NOT run four miles in a panic and fall down a set of stairs and even PASS OUT just to be killed by a collapsing house! Why is this even collapsing?!"

"Maybe all the paranormal activity had something to do with it," Sally reasoned as she dodged another falling beam. Seriously, how does she have time to think and reason at a time like this?! I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back a as beam nearly fell on her head. I turned to the wall and screamed in frustration as I tried to open the door again. I gave up and instead started to quickly inspected the wall, looking for a weak spot. I saw a large crack in the wall and kicked at it. It got even bigger.

Sheriff jogged up to me and helped me kick at it. Two of the boards broke apart and fell into the parlor. One by one, we all slipped through the hole. I coughed at all the dust falling down, and a beam fell so close to me that it scratched my arm.

I gasped in pain as blood started to flow from it. Another beam clipped my other shoulder and I collapsed. Oh, come ON. Seriously? I've come all this way to be stopped by a collapsing beam? Ugh.

More... stuff... rained down around me. I wasn't sure how I hadn't gotten squashed by now, but I wasn't going to complain. My face was buried in my knees as I curled up into a ball, and my head pounded as I felt more blood leak out of my arm. I hated the sight and feel of my own blood. I glanced up and gasped as a heavy beam came falling towards me. This was the end, for real this time. Poor Doc. I didn't know how he would deal with losing me.

I prepared myself for the collision, but it never hit me. Instead, it seemed to hit some sort of invisible force field and slid down it. I gasped again in wonder. What was going on? It was like I was trapped in a bubble of air or something.

The ground gave an almighty shake, and everything went dark as the house collapsed. But I was safe. Unless I ran out of air. Ohhh, don't think about that, Kelly...

Everything was annoyingly quiet. For about twenty minutes, I didn't dare to move, but then my back started to hurt. I sat up and stretched it out, and my head brushed against a cold, smooth surface. What was going in? I brushed my hand against the surface, and gasped. Pain shot through my shoulder, and I grabbed at it, but suddenly - it didn't hurt. I rolled it around - nothing. I looked at my cut right arm, but I couldn't find the cut.

Okay, now I was getting SERIOUSLY freaked out...

HOLY CRAP, DID I JUST DIE?!

I looked around in panic, my hands pressed up against the random bubble thingy, and then I heard something. I froze and strained to hear more. "...one here?"

I recognized the voice as one of Red's fellow firefighters, Sam Rileys. "Sam!" I cried. "Over here!"

"Kelly?"

"I'm over here!"

Some rubble next to my left shifted, and Sam's amazed face appeared out of the dark. "Kelly? How the - you're okay! But how?"

"I don't know, but there's like, this, air pocket or something protecting me," I explained. Sam, looking confused, shimmied into the space, and his eyes widened. He sat up and slowly brushed his gloved fingers against the bubble. His shocked face was priceless.

"I-I don't know how this came to be, but we better get out of here. Doc's going berserk," he explained. I nodded and slid into the hole Sam had made. I'm considerably smaller than him, and it was fairly easy to crawl in the space he had made. After about five minutes, I saw some weak sunlight. It was morning? Real -

Oh my gosh. I WON THE BET! Sure, I nearly died, BUT I WON! TAKE THAT, LIGHTNING!

I gave a little, satisfied,"Yes!" I could have done a boastful happy dance if I had been standing up, but for now, I'd just settle for getting out of this house of mysteries, and back to my family, safe and sound.

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! This is the last regular chapter, but in a few minutes, I'm going to post the epilogue, so stick around for that!

I hope your Halloween was awesome. I had a great time trick or treating with my friends (I was dressed as a Gryffindor student from Harry Potter, and so many people were like 'I LOVE your costume!'). Unfortunately, it rained. A lot. -_- At one point, my friends and I went back to my house (we were trick or treating in my neighborhood) to dry off, and after ten minutes, headed back out. The rain stopped, but most people stopped trick or treating. There were about five other groups besides me and my friends out. Everyone just dumped a ton of candy into our buckets. It was awesome. xD

So yeah, please review! Thanks for reading!

Kitty


	6. Epilogue

_One year later..._

I got out of the house okay. I had to go to hospital because that's just what you have to do when you get caught in a collapsing building, but nothing was wrong with me, except I was a little dirty. Doc was overjoyed about this - everyone thought I had died in there.

Nobody knew exactly what had happened that saved me. First the protective bubble, then the unexplained cured wounds. Shannon had even seen me get cut by the beam, but she didn't have time to rush back and see if I was okay. Doc's and my theory was that maybe Katie had felt remorse for her actions, and then used her unknown ghostly powers to save me from the crumbling house and cure my wounds.

Speaking of Katie, nothing was ever heard from her or John again. The ruined building that used to be her house was rebuilt, and now it's a candy store (I found this so incredibly ironic, I nearly died laughing when I found out what it was). Even though Shannon, Andrea, and I have spent numerous hours hunting for her and John, searching for an explanation to my rescue, we haven't found a trace of the dead couple. We have no idea what happened to them, but I just hoped that they were resting in peace.

Doc and I are a lot closer now. I call him Dad, and our relationship is a lot stronger. I mean, it was always strong, but it was more of a close friendship, not a father/daughter relationship. I never realized what I had been missing out on, having a real dad. But now I know, and I think it's wonderful. Even though that night in Katie Jackson's house was the scariest night of my whole life, it was worth it, because it showed Doc and me just how much we really mean to each other.

Oh, and in cause you were wondering... Yeah, I got Lightning's Halloween candy. And in cause you were wondering... Yeah, it was gone within two days, and yes, it was totally worth the stomachache.

Don't tell Doc.

**_The End._**

* * *

Hey guys! Hope you liked this story! :D Mind leaving me one last review?

Before I go, just want to say two things. One, I'm working on a movie with pictures of all the humanized characters in this book. Once I finish it, I'll post it on Youtube, if my dad lets me get an account. If he does, I'll tell you guys my username so you can look it up. Can't wait! Does anyone know of any actors with red hair? (preferably not Ron Weasley red.) You know, to portray Lightning? If so, **PLEASE**tell me!

Also, I'm debating between which story to write next! I'm considering either a cute one about when Doc adopted Kelly and their life together, or one where everyone in Radiator Springs is cursed and sent to the human world, where they are turned into humans (except for Shannon and Kelly, cause they were already humans). Lightning forgets everything about his life as a car, kind of like Holley did in my book 'Holley Shiftwell, Past, Present, and Future'. Then, it's up to the Radiator Springs gang to help him regain his memory in order to get back to their world, but the only problem? They're ghosts that Lightning can't see or hear. Tell me which one you think I should start first! :D :D :D

Also, the movie Free Birds is coming out tomorrow, and Owen Wilson (the voice of Lightning McQueen) is starring in it. It looks cool, and I think I'll try and go see it. So yeah, random tidbit of my life. xD

Thanks for reading, and I hope your Halloween was awesome!

Kitty


End file.
